


Give Me Peace, Oh Kiss Me

by ellodoctor



Series: Dalton Academy For Both Human and Vampire Adolescents [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Vampire!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellodoctor/pseuds/ellodoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in the series. How long does it take for a crush to turn into something horrifyingly bigger? 4 weeks ago Kurt Hummel did not know the answer to that question. But as luck would have it, he was not without the answer for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Peace, Oh Kiss Me

How long does it take for a crush to turn into something horrifyingly bigger?

4 weeks ago Kurt Hummel did not know the answer to that question. But as luck would have it, he was not without the answer for very long.

He had seen more of Sebastian in the last month than he'd imagined he would; they got coffee together, helped each other with homework and spent an abnormal amount of time simply just talking. These were things he had done with Sebastian before sure but the frequency of such events combined with the way Kurt felt his stomach do flips every time Sebastian came into view meant that everything had changed.

It would help if Sebastian wasn't funny or smart or nice in such a genuine way. It would also help if his very presence didn't have Kurt's fighting the urge to fall to his knees every time Sebastian directed even the smallest glance in Kurt's direction. He hated that he still felt a twinge of disappointment when he remembered that he had once mistakenly thought Sebastian had wanted him, even if it was just for a meaningless hook-up. Because he and Sebastian just seemed to fit even though their genetic makeups were completely different.

Kurt had always felt comfortable around vampires or at least more than the average human but with Sebastian he didn't just feel comfortable, he wanted to move in closer and to be closer to Sebastian. And it scared him immensely because it was still Sebastian, it was still the same vampire who made sleazy comments about Kurt's choice of casual wear, the same vampire who never went a day without insulting at least three people and the same vampire who, however special he made Kurt feel, was a complete and utter player.

"Let me tell you," Ryan, a tall blonde vampire who Kurt had French with had said while they were studying in the library, leaning towards Kurt, twirling his pencil in his fingers. "I couldn't walk straight for two weeks."

Kurt had been incredibly thankful in that moment for his acting ability because while his face remained politely bemused, his insides were twisting with a combination of jealousy and self-pity.

Sebastian had never though, not once mentioned any of his previous liaisonsto Kurt and Kurt could not figure out if it was from shame or something else entirely. It was easy enough though, to find out through different people a fairly comprehensive list of boys that Kurt had even meant to assemble. When Kurt was having a particularly bad day he often found himself walking down the corridors and cataloguing every vampire he saw into two groups; been there done that and straight.

He however was in a third category, human.

And he hadn't been human and had been willing to sacrifice his dignity for something he wasn't even sure he really wanted, Sebastian wouldn't have gone for him anyway, not in a million years.

Sebastian would probably live for a million years though, forever remaining youthful and gorgeous continuing to exist in his frozen state while Kurt moved on and on.

It was the same with his mother; he had seen the dread in his father's eyes every year on his birthday.

Another year passing meant opening the door wider for death to walk in. Kurt himself had walked into numerous hushed conversations in the kitchen between his mother and father and almost every time he was able to catch a few words, always following the same thread.

"…turn me."

"What about Kurt?"

*****

"Alright, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, dropping his pen onto the library table they were studying at and directing an expectant look at Kurt. They had been at it for almost an hour, Sebastian whizzing through his maths problems while Kurt pretended to read his biology text book.

"Nothing," Kurt said and he attempted to smile reassuringly at Sebastian.

"Bullshit," Sebastian stated. "You haven't turned the page since we got here and you haven't even made a comment about how Phillips over there is wearing the same scarf as you."

Kurt turned his head to where he had spotted Stephen Phillips when they'd walked in and sure enough, he was wearing the very same navy cashmere scarf that Kurt had wrapped around his neck.

"Hm, so he does," Kurt remarked casually. "You know while normally I'd be furious I'm quite impressed that he's wearing something decent for a change…"

"Cute," Sebastian said, sounding very unimpressed and he leaned forward. "Kurt, something's bothering you, what is it?"

Sebastian's face softened as he finished speaking and Kurt had to look away when he felt a lump rise up in his throat. He couldn't speak when Sebastian looked like that.

"Come on," Sebastian reached across the table and nudged Kurt's shoulder gently. The casual touch sent shivers down Kurt's spine and he had to bite his lip from gasping. Sebastian's eyes flickered to Kurt's mouth but they were gone so quickly that Kurt was sure that he had imagined it. "What's wrong?"

You're what's wrong was what Kurt wanted to say but he couldn't. Or rather he wouldn't.

"It's just," Kurt began, taking a deep breath. "I'm just thinking about my mom."

It wasn't a lie.

"Oh." Sebastian's face dawned with understanding. "Is everything okay?"

Sebastian knew the dynamics of Kurt's family but beyond that Kurt had not really explained the situation, not purposefully of course but it had never really come up in conversation.

"Yeah, I just…" Kurt struggled for words for a few seconds. "I just think that I'm holding her and my dad back."

Sebastian nodded, looking completely understanding. "Because she wants to turn your dad?"

"Yeah or at least I think so…" Kurt looked down at his book.

"They really love each other that much?" Sebastian asked and Kurt looked up curiously. "It's pretty unusual for vamps to turn their human spouses; no one really wants to make that choice."

"They love each other," Kurt said, trying not to sound defensive. "They renewed their vows last year and everything…"

"Well that proves it," Sebastian muttered sarcastically and Kurt glared at him.

"You know-" He began icily but Sebastian held up his hands, his face full of apology.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said and Kurt softened slightly. "I didn't mean it like that; I just think it's a pretty big step that's all, especially with you in the picture."

"Yeah well that's kind of the issue," Kurt frowned. "I don't want to be left behind but I don't want to stop them from being happy…"

"Being human doesn't mean you're left behind, Kurt," Sebastian said and his smile was uncharacteristically gentle.

Kurt smiled back, forgetting for just a second that he was dooming himself to a world of pain for falling for Sebastian and just letting himself feel.

****

"Hey there."

Kurt felt a cold arm wrap around him and he tilted his head up, unsurprised to see Sebastian grinning down at him. He was in the study room and Kurt had just stood up to go to Warblers practise.

"Hey."

"Can you tell Wes that I'll be late for Warblers?" Sebastian asked, still keeping his arm around Kurt and Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to keep his excitement at having Sebastian so close from showing on his face. The close proximity allowed him to breathe in the smell of the aftershave Sebastian wore ("Why do you wear aftershave, you don't grow hair?!") and feel Sebastian's cool breath graze his face as Sebastian leaned in as he talked.

"I can but don't blame me when he kills you on arrival…" Kurt smirked at Sebastian who smirked back.

"Kinky," he said and Kurt smacked his own forehead.

"Not like that you idiot," he said, glaring at Sebastian who only laughed.

"I'll only be five minutes or so," Sebastian continued. "Reckon you can do that princess?"

"Fine," Kurt grumbled. "Don't call me princess, I'm all man thank you very much."

"Oh I'm aware of that," Sebastian said, his eyes roaming over Kurt's body hungrily but before Kurt could comment further Sebastian was out of the room and probably already half way to wherever it was he was going, leaving Kurt standing by the table, cheeks flushed and his brain a mess of incoherent thoughts.

He picked up his books, careful to avoid the curious looks of the others at the table and walked out of the room, for once grateful that Sebastian was going to be late to Warbler's practise. He had only made it a few metres down the hallway though, before he realised that he left his biology textbook behind on the table and sighing quietly to himself, Kurt turned back towards the study room fully intending to go back in when the sound of his name spoken by one of two of the vampires he had been sitting at the table with stopped him.

Kurt stopped immediately and shuffled closer to the door, making sure he was still out of the two vampire's sight.

"You really think so?" Thad was asking John.

"I know so," John said. "It was pretty obvious to me; poor kid is desperate for it…"

"But it's Sebastian!" Thad said pointedly and Kurt's heart sunk when he realised what they were talking about. He hadn't been that obvious had he? "Kurt was raised; he's not exactly just going to fall for Sebastian's vampire charm."

"Couldn't you smell it though?" John asked and Kurt could hear the grin his voice. "I could smell how much he wanted Seb from all the way over here…"

Kurt felt his face go bright red from shame. He hadn't known that, hadn't know that vampires could smell… that and now they all knew, which meant Sebastian knew as well. He felt his stomach twist and he suddenly wished that he didn't have to go to choir practise, wished that he didn't have to do that stupid duet with Blaine and he wished that he didn't have to see Sebastian and know that his secret wasn't really a secret anymore.

He still went.

"Baby, just say yes."

Kurt exhaled heavily as the choir room was filled with scattered applause and various catcalls and whistles. Beside him, Blaine was grinning widely at the clapping Warblers, obviously basking in all the attention. The song had gone well, Kurt had managed to keep a constant show smile on the entire time, careful not to look at Sebastian while he sung, instead choosing to concentrate on Blaine and the sweet but overly theatrical choreography they had organised.

Blaine was now looking at him, eyes sparkling and before Kurt could comprehend what was happening, Blaine had pulled him in for a tight hug. The action caused several warblers to let out wolf whistles and Kurt stepped out of Blaine's cold embrace after a few seconds, keenly aware of the way his face was now burning up. He was so flustered and confused by the way Blaine was looking at him that his eyes unconsciously sought out Sebastian who was sitting on a couch next to Thad near the back of the room. Sebastian was watching him and the defeat he saw in Sebastian's eyes made Kurt take a few steps away from Blaine, still holding Sebastian's gaze, unsure of what it all meant. The room had gone unusually quiet, Blaine was still looking at Kurt with a strange air of expectation about him and the rest of the Warblers were also all looking expectantly at the two of them. Kurt looked down, suddenly feeling a strange need to escape the room; its atmosphere was slowly turning claustrophobic. He quickly made his way to the back of the room, nodding in thanks at the boys who congratulated him on his performance and sitting next to Sebastian on autopilot. He spent the rest of the practise not listening to the other performances and staring intently at the wall, too aware of Sebastian sitting next to him. The two of them hadn't spoken yet; Sebastian had merely smiled at him as Kurt had sat down and then focused on Wes and Kurt really missed his usual commentary. He had too much on his mind, while he knew he was pretty oblivious to some things, it was hard not to miss the way Blaine looked at him and Blaine's song choice had been blatantly obvious. But Kurt didn't return any of those feelings, couldn't even try when Sebastian was everywhere he looked.

The meeting ended with Wes saying he'd announce the winners the next day and Kurt had stood up from the couch to leave, resigning himself to the fact that Sebastian evidently did not want to talk to him when Sebastian grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Can you stay back a bit?" he asked, stroking the inside of Kurt's wrist with his thumb. "I want to talk to you."

"Um sure," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice neutral as he sat down back on to the couch. "What's up?"

"Not yet," Sebastian said and he gestured to the few Warblers who were still making their way slowly to the door. Blaine was among them and Kurt could see that he was throwing small glances back at him and Sebastian as he walked with his books out the door. Then Sebastian and Kurt were alone and the worries Kurt had felt before about Sebastian came back full force.

"I think-" he began.

"I really need-" Sebastian spoke at the same time and they laughed, some of the tension leaving Kurt's body when he realised that no matter what happened, Sebastian was his friend.

"You first," Kurt offered and Sebastian gave him a grateful smile.

"Okay," he said and took a deep breath. "Look Kurt, this isn't easy for me to say but I really need to say it because after today I don't know if I can continue like this."

Kurt didn't want to immediately assume the worst but Sebastian's words caused his stomach to twist with worry. Kurt's first assumption was that Sebastian had grown tired of watching Kurt pine over him and oh god, of knowing how much Kurt wanted Sebastian.

"Every day it just gets worse and I didn't want to do that to you," Sebastian continued, twisting around to face Kurt directly and making the feelings of dread inside Kurt intensify. "What with my….condition and your parents…"

His parents?

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confusedly. "What do my parents have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish," Sebastian said, holding a hand up and smirking at Kurt who was not reassured. "The point is, if I do this, you need to know it's your choice. Don't feel bad about saying no."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, his worry lessening as his confusion increased. Sebastian evidently wasn't talking about Kurt's embarrassing attraction, wasn't considering stopping their friendship and Kurt was half expecting Sebastian's question or whatever it was Sebastian wanted from him to be something mundane, something that would make Kurt feel extremely silly.

"I would really like to go out with you."

Kurt sucked in a breath, suddenly hyperaware of how close he and Sebastian were sitting next to one another. They were so close that he was sure Sebastian could feel his body heat radiating off him, and hear how fast Kurt's heart was beating. Kurt looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes and was surprised to see that the vampire was looking at him with a twinge of uncertainty in his eyes. How could Sebastian doubt for a second Kurt's answer?

Kurt had meant to say yes, meant to keep things as casual as possible. He wanted to show that Sebastian being a vampire didn't faze him and that yes, he'd love to go out with him. But of course, what came out of his mouth was probably not the best thing to say.

"I thought you didn't go out with humans?"

"I don't go out with anyone normally," Sebastian smiled a little as he spoke. "Vampires are easier for quick… things but I don't want that with you."

"Then what do you want?" Kurt asked, hoping that the answer would be a direct contradiction to Sebastian's reputation around Dalton.

"Well I'd like to take you on dates," Sebastian said, grinning at Kurt who blushed a little.

"You don't do dates," Kurt reminded him, trying to make sure that Sebastian meant what he said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; his heart was thrumming and could barely stop himself from grinning.

"I want to with you," Sebastian said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "That's if you want to?"

"Of course I do," Kurt said, face breaking into a smile.

For a split second Kurt saw relief flash over Sebastian's face but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "You don't mind that I'm a vampire?"

"As long as you don't try to bite me when we kiss," Kurt said jokingly before realising what he said. "Uh…"

"Can I kiss you?" Sebastian asked, his eyes fixed on Kurt's mouth. "I've been thinking about that a lot."

"R- really?" Kurt asked stuttering a little under Sebastian's heavy gaze. "It won't make you thirsty?"

"I had a feed before, that was why I was late for Warblers," Sebastian explained. "I didn't want to take chances."

"Oh," Kurt said, deflating a bit. The idea of Sebastian feeding off another boy felt so wrong, he had always tried not to think about it but now that he and Sebastian actually had something going or at least Kurt hoped they had, he couldn't get the image out of his brain.

Sebastian must have noticed Kurt's expression because he lifted a hand to touch Kurt's face gently. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kurt mumbled, looking down at his lap and Sebastian tilted Kurt's chin so that Kurt was forced to look at him.

"Don't do that," he said. "Tell me."

Kurt sighed. "It's just that… You feeding on other boys I just… I don't want to be bitten, not yet but I don't like the idea you doing that… It's selfish I'm sorry."

"It's not selfish," Sebastian said, shaking his head. "I'll start buying bags, I promise."

"You don't have to-" Kurt began but Sebastian placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

"Hush," he said, smiling. "I've never really attempted a relationship before, let alone one with a human but I know that we're both going to have to compromise."

"Thank you," Kurt said, touched by how unexpectedly gentle Sebastian was being. "A relationship though huh? That's kinda presumptuous don't you think?"

"Oh come on!" Sebastian laughed. "We both know you want it."

Kurt blushed remembering John's earlier comment. "Oh shut up."

Sebastian chuckled again and there was silence for a few moments, the two of them just looking at each other.

"You can you know," Kurt said quietly. "Kiss me I mean."

Sebastian smiled crookedly at him and reached out a hand to cup Kurt's face gently.

"Okay," he whispered.

In the seconds between Sebastian leaning towards Kurt and their lips touching, Kurt could feel Sebastian's breath dance across his face and hear the sound of his own breathing. But then Sebastian's lips were on Kurt's and his hands were framing Kurt's face as if he was something precious. Kurt returned the kiss hesitantly, lips moving softly against Sebastian's as he placed his hands on Sebastian's waist, completely immersed in the feeling of being so close to Sebastian. He experimentally sucked lightly at Sebastian's lower lip and was rewarded with the sound of Sebastian humming against his lips. The vibration sent a flash of heat through Kurt and his lips parted slightly on instinct, giving Sebastian the opportunity to trace Kurt's lips with his tongue and Kurt sighed happily at the sensation. After another few moments, Sebastian pulled back, resting his forehead against Kurt's with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Good?" he asked, baring his teeth so that Kurt could see the tips of his fangs and Kurt shivered at the sight.

"Extremely," he said, unable to stop himself from smirking back. "Pick me up at 7?"


End file.
